TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA
by Sculllyga
Summary: secuela de ¿guerra de tres?


**TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA**

**NO POSEO NADA DE SMALLVILLE NI SACO BENEFICIO ALGUNO DE ESTO.**

Secuela de ¿GUERRA DE TRES?

"No puede ser verdad"

"Lo siento chicos, de veras siento no haberos dicho nada antes, pero Bart y yo no queríamos que nuestra relación fuera un obstáculo dentro del grupo, por eso decidimos llevarlo en secreto, por si no funcionaba no alarmar a nadie" y dicho esto Chloe suelta nerviosa sonrisa.

Es Clark el primero en contestar.

"¿Y cuando ibas a decirnos que estabas embarazada?"

"Bueno en realidad pensaba deciros sobre el bebe mucho antes, pero desde el día de la fiesta, Bart me dijo que seria mejor esperar, que no creía que fuese un buen momento para dar a conocer nada"

"Voy a asesinar a Bart lentamente, pero muy, muy, muy lentamente" Oliver hace énfasis en el MUY.

"¿Pero que os pasa chicos? Ni que estuvieseis enamorados de mi" y Chloe comienza a reír a carcajadas solo del pensamiento tan absurdo, claro, como que tres de los hombres mas guapos, poderosos e importantes de estos momentos iban a estar enamorados de ella, poco Chloe, no que ella no quiera a Bart, de hecho esta muy enamorada de él, pero estos tres hombres que tiene en frente, eran lo mas cercano al príncipe azul con el que soñaba siendo niña, y ella no tiene el mejor registro en que sus sueños románticos se cumplan, por eso estaba enamorada como una niña de Bart, porque ocurrió, simplemente ocurrió.

FLASHBACK

"Hola preciosa dama de ojos verdes, ¿que es lo que está haciendo alguien como tu, a estas horas por estos lugares?"

Alzando la vista del ordenador, mira el rostro de Bart, el cual como siempre esta comiendo Burritos.

"¿No te cansas de comer aquellos?" señalando el burrito en su mano.

"Son los mejores burritos del mundo, jamás podría cansarme de ellos, están deliciosos, justo como tu" dice meneando sus cejas.

Chloe se sonroja un poco, y alargando la mano, le quita el último trozo de burrito, y lo come, ladeando un poco la cabeza, no tiene más remedio que estar de acuerdo con Bart.

"Llevas mucha razón, están buenísimos, no he probado alguno mejor, he de confiar mucho mas en ti, recuérdamelo a partir de ahora"

"Genial, Chloe, te recuerdo que lo acabas de decir, que vas a confiar mucho mas en mi opinión"

"Así es, confiaré en ti plenamente, a partir de este mismo instante"

Bart, entonces borra la sonrisa traviesa que siempre adorna su rostro, y acercándose más hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me crees cuando digo que tu y yo haríamos una gran pareja? Dame una cita solo para demostrarte que soy el hombre de tu vida"

Chloe, quedó tan asombrada por las palabras de Bart, que no sabía muy bien que hacer, aparte de recordar seguir respirando y parpadear, ¿qué fue eso? Esa confianza por parte de él, la impresionó, por fin reaccionando…

"Pues bien galán, demuéstrame que eres el hombre de mi vida, en estos momentos, comienza nuestra primera y creo que ultima cita"

Sonriendo como un niño, y llevando la mano a la cintura de Chloe, gesto muy común en él, ambos avanzaron hacia la salida.

"Chloe, te aseguro que después de esta noche, vendrán muchas mas citas, y luego tendremos boda con un enorme pastel, y burritos a cualquier hora……"

Tres horas más tarde

Jamás imaginé que una cita podría ser tan maravillosa, y que besar a Bart, podría hacer que se me erizase la piel, no se como ha ocurrido, pero entre comernos un helado, y limpiar un poco de chocolate de la comisura de los labios de Bart, he sentido como si lo mas natural del mundo fuera unir mis labios con los suyos, separándonos para poder tomar aire.

"Te dije que soy el hombre de tu vida, ¿me crees ahora?"

Y le respondo atrayéndolo nuevamente para poder besarlo, ya que creo que es mi nueva adicción.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Hola chicos, ¿por qué me miráis de ese modo?"

"¡¡Tu la has dejado embarazada !! "

Bart mira a sus mejores amigos, ahora sintiendo mucho pero que mucho miedo. Y antes de salir corriendo….

"Chloe yo llevare la cena a casa esta noche, pero ahora mismo tengo que salir por patas de aquí, ¡¡AHHH!! CLARK TU VISION DE CALOR QUEMA"

FIN


End file.
